911   Victorious
by DrDoom2006
Summary: The gang is chosen to go to NYC for the 9/11 memorial, Jade is reluctant but during her flight, she learns what it meant for some people to be there that awful day and why some made hard decisions - One shot.


Special Victorious fanfic

9-11 A day we will remember for as long as we live.

September 1st. 2011.

The bell rang in the halls of Hollywood Arts signaling the end of another day. Ervin Sikowitz had just finished his acting class, as his pupils were leaving he asked a few of them to stay.

-Jade, Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck, a minute please.

-What? - Jade coldly said

-Jade, so sweet and feminine.

-So, what do you need? - Beck asked

-Well, Principal Eikner asked me to select a group of students that will go to New York City next weekend to represent the school in the memorial for 9/11.

-Why? We were to young back there. Can I leave? - Jade said

-No, and that is why you, along with Tori, Andre, Beck and Cat will be the ones that represent Hollywood Arts. Bring this forms signed by tomorrow. -he said giving them the papers.

As they left the classroom Jade groaned.

-What is it? -Beck asked as he passed his arm over her shoulders

-Why do we have to go all the way to New York to see a lousy monument and hear some people talk about something I don't even remember?

-Because a lot of people died that day. They must be remembered, some were innocent victims and some were heroes.

-Whatever...

September 9, 2011.

At 5am the group gathered in LAX Airport, Professor Sikowitz and Principal Eikner along with them. The adults distributed the boarding passes and glared as the pupils walked through the gate and boarded the plane. Jade accommodated in her seat, suddenly Cat's head popped from the seat before her.

-Are you excited? - the red haired girl asked

-No. Why should I? -replied Jade

-Because we're going to New York! - Cat happily said

-Look, why don't you read this on my laptop so you understand what happened? - Beck said

Jade glared at him. It was hard not to say no to someone you loved with all your heart.

-OK...

As the plane took off Jade began to read, slowly she began to lean against the window of the plane and began to fall asleep.

-Hey sleepy head.

Jade woke up, she was startled to find herself in a couch and not the plane. Beck was smiling before her.

-Where are we? -she asked as she rubbed her eyes

-Don't you remember? We came to visit Cat's uncle at the World Trade Center, we'll go have break

-WHERE? - Jade's eyes opened wide

-WTC? New York? School trip remember?

Jade got up and began to look for a paper, her face went pale when she saw the date: September 11, 2001, her hands began to tremble as she glared at the clock, it marked 8:44am.

-We need to leave, please.

-Calm down, we're just waiting for Tori and Andre, they'll call us when they get our table up there.

-You don't understand, something terrible is going to happen, we

Jade's words were cut off by a roaring sound and seconds later the building shook violently followed by a gargantuan explosion. Beck held her as both fell to the floor, people began to scream around them as smoke began to fill the office.

-Stay down, let's move near that window. - Beck ordered.

Jade held to him as tears began to run down her cheeks.

-I'm scared..

-We'll be fine... help will come. - Beck assured her.

But minutes passed, and the heat slowly turned the office into a horrific oven, smoke got darker and it was getting hard to breathe and see anything. Near them someone managed to break a window with a metallic chair, but instead of fresh air, more smoke poured in.

-Let's move to the window, we might get some fresh air.

As they did, they could hear more windows break, suddenly Jade say an object pass right before them.

-BECK! That... that was...

He didn't answer, he held her tight against him, the temperature continued to rise as minutes keep passing and Jade started to feel a burning sensation in her arms. Suddenly she heard someone sobbing near them, it was Cat, her face was covered in dust and there were burn marks in her cheeks.

-CAT! Over here! - Beck said

The red haired girl crawled to them.

-Andre... I couldn't... I couldn't... -she sobbed hysterically

-shh... keep your oxygen - Beck said

-I WANT TO GO HOME! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! - Cat began to scream

-Cat calm down! - Beck said trying to get some sense into her.

Suddenly part of the ceiling gave in and the fire got closer, at that very second and to their horror Cat simply ran passing beside them and through the open window...

-I WANT TO GO HOME!

-CAT NO! CAT!... Cat... Beck... Cat... she... she

-Come on... let's move to the window... we'll get some air there...

Jade glared at the fire near them, the temperature was arid and hard to endure Jade saw burn marks in her and Beck's arms and hands, they saw a man jump from above them and his body passing millimeters from their faces. Jade closed her eyes.

-Beck I can't take it... it burns... nobody is coming to get us out right?

Slowly he pulled her up, he looked into her eyes and Jade saw tears in his face too.

-I love you Jade... you're the best that I had in this life... yes... you're right... nobody will come and if they do... it'll be too late anyways... if... if... we... we jump... it'll be quick... and we'll be together forever...

Jade hugged him crying.

-I love you... -she whispered to his ear

She closed her eyes the second she felt no more ground under her feet, she held to Beck with all her might, 5 seconds, 6, 7, she knew that it was going to be over at any second, but as she waited for the impact she hear Beck's voice shaking her.

-Jade?

-BECK! BECK!

The teenager was baffled to have his girlfriend hanging from him and crying hysterically.

-It's OK... we just landed. shhh... calm down.

Jade opened her eyes and glared around, her friends worried looks all around. It had been a dream. A dream that made her understand why she was where she was that day. She understood that the people that died on September 11 were victims of other people who, blinded by their hate and their beliefs found in crashing planes against buildings a way to express their dislike for a government or a nation. As they walked to the memorial site Jade West glared to the empty space and the sky above, thinking of each person that had to make a decision that awful day. As tears ran down her face, she prayed for them, for the heroes and for their families.

I wrote this story in loving memory of all those who died in 9/11, specially those who had to make the decision of not to live, but how to pass away. And to those who gave their lives for their fellow men in an effort to save as many as they could.

9/11 is date that will be with us forever, until the last day of our lives. Let's never forget the heroes, let's never forget those who made the ultimate sacrifice that day.


End file.
